Carve Your Heart Out
by InuNeko245
Summary: Elliot woke up to a cut on the cheek, and things only get weirder from there. "L-Leo...?" ElliotxLeo Warning: pretty sadistic


**Let's call this an adventure. Into the unknown. And death fics. I don't feel like writing fluff at the moment. Too bothersome. SO, I'm going to step into my comfort zone and write some death stuff. Torture. The usual. Hope you like itttt~! :D**

**Disclaimer: You seriously think a random person on FanFiction owns Pandora Hearts? REALLY?**

A sharp little scalpel was drawn across his cheek, leaving a curved thin line in its wake. A sharp voice rang out, shaking Elliot from the daze he had previously been in. One could call it aftereffects from the chloroform. Wait...chloroform?

Elliot shook his head a little, which was a bad move considering the little blade was still hovering close to his now marred cheek. The point touched his face yet again, making another incision.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elliot."

He recognized that voice, despite it being muffled with some sort of cloth. Of course, he didn't want to believe it.

"L-Leo?" He found that he could talk, even if it was slightly slurred. Again, blame the chloroform.

That sharp voice giggled, a teetering, high-pitched laugh. "Oh? So you figured it out already? Too bad. I wanted to play with you a little more."

Elliot cracked his eyes open a little, to determine exactly where he was. Surprisingly, he found himself in his own room, the one he shared with Leo...tied to Leo's bed. His arms were stretched out above him, his feet unbound at the bottom. Meaning, he could kick his captor at any moment. One problem though. Leo was crouching right next the top of the bed, holding a knife to his cheek.

"W-Why...?"

"Because I was simply getting sick of you." A wide smirk played across Leo's face. He set the scalpel down and carefully pulled off his glasses, setting them down next to the scalpel on the table. "Now, I want you to look into my eyes as I do this."

Elliot was terrified to say the least. He tried to pull away from the hand now holding a jagged knife (Where did that come from?) but only succeeded in making his bonds tighter. His eyes widened as the knife's point came to rest carefully on his chest. Leo dragged it down, cutting the fabric and not even touching the skin. He ripped the shirt open harshly and pulled it off.

"We're going to cut this up just a little bit~!" Leo sneered. "Oh, but you have to look me _straight _in the eye." He grabbed Elliot's face roughly and turned it up so he could look at him. Elliot's eyes were filled with an inexplicable fear, something Leo relished in. He started to draw the knife along his chest, a thin trail of blood rising up where it touched.

Elliot winced as he lifted up the knife again, causing Leo to look down at him curiously.

_Can you see me?  
Can you hear me?  
Do I exist?  
This is torture._

"Leo, honestly, why are you doing this?" Elliot looked him straight in the eye, as he had requested, and glared evenly. "What could make a sweet soul like you do this?"

Leo looked taken aback. He dropped the knife on the floor, but crawled on top of Elliot's chest, tracing little circles on his chest. "You want to know why I would do something like this...?" he mumbled.

Elliot nodded slightly, feeling uncomfortable with Leo now perched on top of him.

_I don't understand anything anymore.  
Why did he do this?  
My best friend.  
I can't understand, so_ _explain._

"I did this because I don't understand." Those words rang in Elliot's ears, echoing silently. I thought _I _was the one that didn't understand, he thought. The one who was confused by every careless action his friend made. "I don't understand why, why you have not acknowledged me." Wait, he did this for _attention_?

Elliot was silent for a moment. "Why did you think that I wasn't acknowledging you?"

_You left me alone, Elliot.  
I was alone for the longest time.  
I wanted to say something.  
This is just how I said it._

"You wouldn't talk to me about anything, even though I knew your dreams were getting worse!" Elliot flinched. "You also wouldn't share a _single thing _with me!"

_I don't know.  
Why did I leave you alone?  
I regret it, so much.  
Will you forgive me?  
_

Elliot was at a loss for words this time. Leo crawled off of him gently and started to rummage around on the bag on the floor. "I'm sorry I cut you." He pulled a few bandages out and began to treat his cuts.

Elliot was still silent. "Will you forgive me...?"

Leo smiled sweetly. "Of course, just make sure to tell me everything, got it?" He laughed, a sound that reminded Elliot of bells chiming for some reason.

_...Of course._

_**A sweet chiming of bells,  
Two cats in a cradle,  
One longing to be heard,  
The other listening for every word  
**_

_**They listen to each other,  
Never realizing what they cannot see,  
For you can only hear one with words,  
And of course,**_**_ love_.**

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO POETIC. *swoons* That was not what I expected in the LEAST. I totally expected Leo to torture Elliot to death, or something like that, but...nope, I just had to go and make it romantic. Also, sorry if it seems rushed at the end, but I was in a rush. So...review would be MOST appreciated, and I actually really love this fic, despite its shortness. Sayonara! **

**~Bunny**


End file.
